


Entangled Swan

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, F/M, Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened to Fleur during the Third Task? And how come she won't speak of the events within?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entangled Swan

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dirtywrong Comment Fest. Big thanks to Irthunder for the lovely prompt (first sentence in the summary if you're curious).

She coughed, for a moment wondering if one of her lungs was lying on the floor as it took her a few seconds before she could draw in a breath of air. It was only after she was breathing normally again that Fleur noticed the leaves brushing against the palm of her hand, her cheek, the back of her neck. The way her clothes felt too tight on her body, as if there was something wrapped around her.

After a moment of waiting - thinking the feeling would go away, just like the fog when one first woke up - she opened her eyes, blinking a second later.

She was still in the maze. When she looked down she knew why she felt so constricted. There were vines wrapped around her torso, curling up her arms, weaving among her legs. Her breathing started to quicken when she didn't feel her wand clutched in her fingers or even in her pocket.

Calm down, she told herself. Figure out where you are, exactly. How did she even get here? What was the last thing she remembered?

A light. A blaze of it arcking through the air to hit her and then nothing.

Surely there was more though? She needed to know where her wand had gone so she could launch the red sparks into the air. To give the signal that she needed help.

Even when she closed her eyes again, picturing the scene in her mind nothing really changed. There was that light and her scream, then darkness. She figured she had collapsed after being hit by the spell but otherwise she was just as lost as before in this maze.

For all she knew she was in the same place she had collapsed, or in a distant corner of the maze. She hoped it was the former as she didn't even want to imagine that it was the latter.

As her mind strayed from a goal she noticed a peculiar scent in the air. It was actually quite heavy and she wasn't entirely sure how she had missed it before as it was so pungent it was near suffocating.

"Fully awake now, are you?"

Her head turned swiftly to see the edge of a silhouette in the shadows of a hedge. There was the snap of twigs and crunching of leaves in the air when the figure walked forth and into her vision. "Professor Moody?" She immediately recognized the auror that had been teaching her classmates along with the other competing schools students this year. "Did someone send up the sparks?" That's really the only reason he could be here. Otherwise no one was to interfere in the tournament.

"Yes," he said, leaning heavily on the cane in his hand. "You seem to have gotten yourself into quite the predicament, Miss Delacour. I imagine it's very hard for you to move right now, if you even can. The foliage doesn't seemed to have damaged you too much though. What do you think?"

She glanced down to assess the damage. There were a few small tears on her arms and legs that the thorns had made, though for the most part it was just her clothes and not the skin beneath. She was rather glad with her selection of clothing for this task right then. If her clothes didn't cover most of her skin she would likely have had scars running up and down her body from when the hedge had grabbed her. Though she wasn't entirely sure when that had happened. When she was knocked out she supposed. "I feel okay. Zere's no major injury so I can follow you back to the stands just fine."

"Good." She looked up when he didn't say anything else right away. Her eyes didn't quite meet his though he was looking at her rather intently. "The maze currently has the path back blocked off but I'm sure it'll open again when the next gust blows through. So you'll have to be a little patient with getting back if you don't mind." She nodded her head, understanding. "Besides, I still need to get you down from there. Unless, you have your wand on you?"

His eyes raised to hers then as a frown appeared on her face. "I lost track of it in a scuffle," she admitted, lowering her eyes as she didn't want to see the look of disappointment on the Professor's face. No matter what school they came from Professors never liked to hear that a student had lost their wand. "It might be nearby though. I would like to look for it once I'm down from 'ere if you don't mind." She raised her gaze slowly, hoping she wasn't about to get a lecture on why a witch shouldn't lose her wand.

The tip of his tongue was just disappearing back into his mouth in that odd action that unnerved her the first time she met him. As far as she could tell now though it was just a habit of his and she tried to not let it bother her. Even if it did make the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "It would be unwise to go back to your Headmaster without your wand. I would suggest worrying more about the maze right now though."

She gasped aloud when the vines curled around her tightened; drawing her arms further apart, even twisting around and in-between her fingers, twining even more around her parallel legs before dragging them down to the ground so her knees were bent on the dirt. It left her feeling stretched out, the muscles in her limbs taught. If it did something like that again it might end up tearing her apart. "Professor Moody, 'elp me."

There was tears collecting in the corners of her eyes from the constant pull on her limbs as she looked over to the auror. His fingers were tapping at the top of his cane and that one eye that was usually swiveling everywhere was trained on her. No. It was looking right below her own eyes, her cheek. Right where a tear was currently rolling down her skin. "Say that again."

Her brows pinched in confusion but she did as he asked anyways. "'Elp me."

A wave of relief went through her when he started moving over, his heavy footfalls loud in her ears as there was currently no wind. He stopped right in front of her and she had to strain her head up to meet his gaze. "I would like to help you, Miss Delacour, but I'm afriad I acquire your help before I can do that."

Her help? What could she possibly do in her current position? "I can't even move."

"It won't require you to move." He set the cane against the hedge and then his hands were lowering and her gaze followed them to the belt around his waist. The same waist she was eye level with because of the maze. She felt as if her whole body had frozen over as he unbuckled the strip of leather, undoing his pants to let them hang down just low enough so she could see his hard cock in front of her. "Stop staring and open your mouth, Miss Delacour."

Her eyes widened, moving quickly back to his face. His tongue was licking at the corner of his mouth again and she felt a shiver run down her spine. "Professor, please. The maze is effecting you-"

When he grinned her mouth stopped moving. "I assure you, Miss Delacour, the maze has nothing to do with this. Perhaps your parents should have thought over sending their half-blood daughter to become a witch, and a veela at that. Now, don't make me repeat myself."

Her heart was hammering so loud that it was echoing in her ears. She had hoped the maze was effecting him, even if it did seem to be a longshot. Now though she just felt impossibly cold, except for the tears burning a trail down her cheeks. "Professor-" she tried to talk some sense into him again but soon found she couldn't as he had thrusted right into her open mouth and she was gagging around the shaft, the head hitting the back of her throat.

When she heard a groan above her it just made the tears run faster down her skin. "You look much better like this." His hand had snaked forward into her hair, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth. She could just feel the tip pressing into her throat and had to force herself to breath through her nose. "That's right. You're a natural at this, aren't you? You should be proud of your veela roots, it does all the work for you." Even as he said the words she could feel her throat relaxing against her will, allowing him to press deeper into the passage so that her nose was pressed right against his pubes.

She tried to twist her head but she could hardly move with him in her mouth. The only other body part she could move was the tips of her fingers and the vines quickly wrapped around them as well, practically swallowing her hand in the leaves and thorns. It was also getting hard to breath when he finally withdrew so that just the tip was in her mouth, no longer in danger of suffocating.

Then he was pressing into her again and she leaned her head back only to have his hand in her hair force her forward, making her move up and down the shaft. Her tears were starting to run dry when he groaned again and an unpleasant taste filled her mouth. "Swallow it, Miss Delacour."

What she wanted to do was gag and spit the cum from her mouth but she closed her eyes and forced her throat to work, to swallow it.

The pull on her limbs loosened and she fell to the ground as the vines retracted from her and back into the hedge. When she opened her eyes and looked up he was dressed again, cane in hand, pointing her own wand at her. " _Mimblewimble_." He lowered it then, pocketing it. "Get up, Miss Delacour. You wanted to go back to your Headmistress with your wand, didn't you?"


End file.
